<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>坏种 by crack123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712218">坏种</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crack123/pseuds/crack123'>crack123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), 无</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crack123/pseuds/crack123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>坏种</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>昊和把萨摩打得遍体鳞伤，自己也累得气喘吁吁汗流浃背，一般人的大汗淋漓单单让人觉得肮脏不堪，昊和不一样。他16岁还像未发育的中学生，骨架轻灵舒展，流汗也是洁净的，整个人像被雾气氤氲过的小树苗似的干净清新。昊和发泄完了，随手把鞭子往旁边一递，也不理会萨摩苟延残喘的哀嚎，就气势汹汹要去找罪魁祸首算账。<br/>
他以为的祸首自然是白先生，白先生就他一个儿子，从小昊和几乎是骑在他头上长大，可以说是极尽宠溺之能事，“安安”就是他给昊和取的小名，但昊和15岁以后嫌这个小名幼稚，再不许他叫，白先生也只当小孩子心性不以为是，反而觉得儿子闹起别扭来十分地有意思，人前是遂了他的心愿唤起大名，人后仍是爱出其不意地喊儿子的小名去逗弄，每每惹得昊和吹胡子瞪眼，颇有些天伦之乐的意思在里头。<br/>
白先生的院子就在祠堂后头，昊和收拾完萨摩便威风凛凛地杀将过去，路上倒是没碰见几个人，到了却有两个长得山一样粗壮的守卫拦在门口，昊和几时受过这样的气，当下一人一脚怒气冲冲朝他们骂：“滚开！”<br/>
守卫见状互相使了个眼色，只得无可奈何地退开。<br/>
里间的门没关上，昊和先看见的是具雪白的身子，纤细的腰肢和丰润的腿，抽搐着在另一个人身上上下摆动，昊和先是狠狠地吃了一惊，几乎立刻想要逃开，随即里面的两具肉体换了动作，高大健壮的白先生，他的父亲，按住了身下辗转承欢的身子狠命地往里肏，随着动作越发激烈，里间传出了婉转荡漾的鸣泣，昊和这才惊骇地觉察到，白先生搂着的分明是个和他年纪差不多的小男孩！<br/>
这个发现险些让他肝胆俱裂的伤心，在他贫瘠的知识体系里，白先生显然是最好的父亲，疼他爱他，他们才应该是这世上最亲密的人！<br/>
昊和这样无法无天地野蛮生长了16年，从来就没想过为什么他是没有母亲的，白先生给了他最好的爱，他也毫无保留地爱着白先生，而现在，他竟敢搂着另一个人睡觉！<br/>
他难过得快要死去了，哪里还顾得上里面衣不蔽体的两只兽，昊和就这么正大光明地推门走了进去，赤身裸体的小男孩见他进来发出一身尖叫，惊惶失措地扯了床单把自己围起来。<br/>
白先生见到他美丽愚蠢的小儿子走进来，恶狠狠地盯着自己看，倒也不害臊，他不慌不忙地披了件浴袍，当着昊和的面点了根烟，“有什么事？”他问，同时兴致勃勃地打量了一下自己的儿子，昊和端的生得是色如春花，愤怒也是鲜妍热烈地绽开来，生动而可爱，惹得白先生情不自禁地冲自己儿子吐了个烟圈。<br/>
这其实是极为流氓和不妥的行为，但昊和的优点与缺点都过于迟钝，因此便没有计较父亲的耍流氓，重点大大错误地指出来：“你的房间臭死了！你这样脏！”<br/>
房间里确实是烟味混着精液的膻腥气不大好闻，但白先生想不通儿子为什么这样生气，就朝着昊和走了过去，没想到昊和更是愤怒地崩溃了：“你这样脏！”他哭着说，因为眼睛那样的大，泪珠几乎是一串串地砸下来，“你这样脏！”他哭得要肝肠寸断了，脸还依然好看得不像话。<br/>
白先生这下更是莫名其妙了，他一把拎过还在嚎啕的昊和，笨手笨脚地给他擦眼泪，秾密的睫毛被眼泪揉开，晕成一团糟糕的水墨画。<br/>
昊和是根本不许他碰，他狼狈到鸡皮疙瘩都要起来，仿佛给自己的父亲一碰，自己也就被弄脏了一样警惕。<br/>
昊和推开魁梧的白先生，自己也差点一个趔趄摔下去——这对父子委实没有半点相似之处，昊和过分地纤细单薄，比起来，萨摩倒是比较像白先生的儿子哩。<br/>
他挣扎着扶住旁边的衣帽架站稳，同时床上的人朝他望了过来，双方俱是一惊，昊和见他生得也是秀美柔和，心中不禁暗想：他长得这样好看，是我的话也会喜欢。<br/>
昊和这样想着心里便舒坦了一些，但还是不能够原谅白先生和他睡觉的事，就又狠狠地剜了白先生一眼，头也不回地走掉，留下白先生和那少年大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>昊和深一脚浅一脚跑到萨摩房间里难过，萨摩正在哀哀叫唤，他的下半身被昊和打得皮开肉绽，痛得实在忍不住，偏偏小少爷难过得不管三七二十一就往他怀里钻，哭得那叫一个肝肠寸断，几乎要让萨摩以为他闯下了弥天大祸。<br/>
但美人垂泪总是惹人怜爱的，何况昊和这是难得的示弱，于是萨摩也就忍着难耐的痛楚，许他在自己怀里伤心，宽厚的掌心轻抚着昊和纤弱的后背给他顺气。<br/>
昊和哭了个翻天覆地才抬起头来给萨摩看他的脸，眼睛竟然十分奇异的没有肿起来，只是眼圈和鼻头一起红着，眉头轻蹙，大大的眼睛里还盈着晶莹的泪珠，倒显得有些妩媚的可爱。<br/>
萨摩见他平复了些，这才又搂住他要给他拍背，他确实也笨拙得很，不知道拿什么哄住这个娇气的小少爷，干脆用了对付小娃娃的办法要去哄他开心。<br/>
“傻狗！”昊和在心里嘀咕，但他安心于萨摩温暖浑厚的臂膀，连同他身上的淡淡血腥气与腥臊汗味一起，都让他放下心来，沉了下去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>